


Empezar de nuevo

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Etéreo, sublime, dolor [Starker Week] [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, StarkerWeekLatina2020, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter Parker sobrevivió al ataque de Kingpin y sus secuaces, aunque la ciudad lo cree muerto, y Tony lo prefiere así, pues de esa forma, su valioso Peter se encuentra a salvo junto a él.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Etéreo, sublime, dolor [Starker Week] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	Empezar de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Peter Parker [Spider-Man In To The Spiderverse] / Tony Stark [ MCU] 
> 
> Notas: Ya que no se menciona que exista un Tony en la película animada de Spider-Man, se me ocurrió que el que existiera, sería muy parecido al Tony Stark de las películas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé Pepper.

—La gente cree que está muerto.

—Lo sé Pepper.

—Y hace muchas preguntas.

—Señorita Potts, sus regaños, aunque los comprendo, están llegando a ser un poco molestos.

La rubia respiró y se cruzó de brazos tras su jefe, que, desde una ventana con vista de espejo, contemplaba a un rubio hábil y apuesto, en su mediana edad, el cual bebía de una lata de cerveza, contemplando varios plantos que estaban sobre una mesa.

—Solo quiero decir, que debes comenzar a contarle, el doctor dijo que la mejor manera que recupere la memoria es…

—Sí, si… solo dame tiempo, no para que él lo supere, para que yo pueda superar que él quiera regresar—le pidió poniéndose de pie, caminando a las escaleras que daban hacía la planta baja.

Tony encontró a Peter a punto de morir, Kingpin por fin lo consiguió; quebró al héroe que mantenía la ciudad lejos de sus garras. Lo peor fue que él se lo permitió, no cuidó a Peter, no tenía manera de exigirle que dejara de ser un héroe, cuando él lo seguía siendo, pero siempre sintió que Peter estaba más en riesgo, que era más vulnerable, algo lo llevaba a querer cuidarle.

Probablemente fueran los diez años de diferencia, que él forjó su destino cómo Iron Man, que Peter tuvo que volverse un héroe de golpe, y madurar de la misma forma.

De cualquier forma, Peter se convirtió en lo más precioso que pudo tener. La idea de que gracias a su amnesia, le pudiera tener allí seguro, no le parecía tan mala.

Tampoco es que estuviera loco, sabía que tenía que ser sincero en algún momento, no solo porque era una cosa horrible no contarle todo, si no porque en ese “todo” era hacerle recordar también que eran esposos.

*

Cómo lo venía haciendo desde hacía dos semanas atrás, guardó su anillo justo antes de entrar a la habitación, se lo quitó y lo depositó en su bolsillo.

—Señor Parker—saludó al ver como giraba su atención de los planos a él.

—Señor Stark—le respondió éste con una ligera sonrisa—¿Viene a supervisar los avances del diseño?

—Estoy seguro que estás haciendo un gran trabajo—el castaño se inclinó hacía la mesa, notando los cálculos, pese a su falta de memoria, los conocimientos de Peter seguían siendo maravillosos y sorprendentes en diversas áreas. —Eres muy inteligente…

—No tanto cómo usted—Peter le sonrió de lado. —¿Qué dijo el médico? ¿Ya puedo saber algo?

Tony hizo una mueca.

—Pronto, pronto… podrás saberlo—aceptó pasándole de largo, fingiendo interesarse en el resto de la zona de trabajo, viendo como en esas semanas, Peter ya había comenzado a construir lanza telarañas. Ser Spider-Man era algo que vivía en él, le gustara a Tony o no.

—¿Puede resolverme al menos una duda? Es una sola pregunta.

El de menor estatura giró para toparse con el rubio, quién le sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué siento que estoy tan enamorado de usted, Señor Stark?

—Dos semanas bastan para enamorarse de mi—respondió acercándose con la misma sonrisa. Sin pensarlo llevó su mano a acariciar su cabello, sobre la línea de la frente, la cicatriz que el esbirro de Kingpin le dejó y que pese a su increíble sistema de regeneración aún se marchaba.

—Sé que no es eso. La única razón de que no haya intentado escapar hasta ahora, es que confío en usted, sé que no me haría daño. Pero esto de no recordar mi vida no me gusta.

Tony dio un hondo respiro y se alejó de él.

—No quisiera que recuerdes, podríamos empezar desde cero, será divertido, cómo un lienzo en blanco—propuso aun sabiendo la tontería que estaba diciendo.

El otro le miró de cierta forma tierna, negando con la cabeza.

—Señor…

—Tenía años que no me llamabas tantas veces Señor Stark. Lo recuerdo, tenías veinte, una hermosa novia pelirroja, y el control completo de tú vida, incluso empezabas a tener dominada la parte de…

—¿De mis poderes?

—Sí, fuiste criado bien Peter, tenías un futuro brillante, lo tuviste. Pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Te enamoraste de mi…—Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No suena a algo malo.

—Porque no lo recuerdas…

Peter sonrió y se acercó tomando su rostro.

—Todos piensan que moriste, Pet, no tienes que seguir siendo el héroe del vecindario. Ya hay un chico, Miles. Te admira, usa tú uniforme. La gente estará bien sin ti, pero yo no. No quiero que recuerdes que eres la persona menos egoísta del mundo.

—Los recuerdos que más vienen a mi mente, son momentos felices contigo—le dijo juntando sus frentes—¿Qué tan malo puede ser que recuerde todo lo demás?

Tony se acercó a sus labios, el aliento de ambos se mezclaba, el cuerpo de Peter era más grande que el suyo, creció demasiado, mayor altura, y más músculos, tenía ese cabello rubio perfecto, y un gesto amable en los ojos azules cada vez que le miraba.

—Casi te pierdo Peter, no sé si pueda soportar el…

—Pero no me perdiste—replicó el más joven, dándole un beso suave y lento, dominando la caricia, pues Tony parecía realmente dócil, dulce en sus manos, cada vez que estaba cerca de él, recordaba más cosas; sus gestos, sus expresiones, Tony era el eje de su vida, así que simplemente estar en su presencia servía para que todo volviera a su memoria.

A diferencia de lo que éste pensaba, su vida era un desastre, hasta que su corazón tuvo un objetivo; curar y sanar el corazón del hombre millonario, que todos creían tan popular, y que era tan solitario.

Sintió a Tony aferrarse a su camisa, clamando más del beso, y él le proporcionó la intensidad que demandaba en la caricia, sus lenguas jugaron juntas, mordió sus labios. Se separaron tras unos momentos de saciar su hambre.

—Soy un héroe.

—Él de todos—aceptó Stark.

—Solo me interesa ser el tuyo. Pero necesito hacer un mundo mejor para ti.

—Esa frase me toca a mí, Señor Parker—le reclamó sintiendo en su corazón que su esposo comenzaba a recordar todo.

—¿Tía May también cree que morí…?

—¿Ya lo recuerdas?

—Después de besarte… creo que solo unas cosas importantes.

—Ella sabe que estás vivo. Ha querido verte, supongo que ahora puede venir a hacerlo. Con sus problemas de salud, no le hubiera permitido creer que moriste.

—O nosotros podemos ir a verla.

—Podemos… solo di que te tomarás tú tiempo Peter.

—Primero recordaré todo. Después veremos qué pasa… Tony.

El castaño asintió y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Sé que cuando lo recuerdes todo, estarás muy enojado.

—Recordando algunas cosas, quizá pueda hacer que lo pagues en la cama.

—Te eduqué tan mal...—se burló el genio.

—Ahora tiene que cargar con eso Señor.

—Acepto mi castigo con mucho gusto.

Peter le sonrió era curioso, sentía que podía olvidar todo, absolutamente todo, menos el rostro de ese hombre al mirarle, el brillo en sus ojos, o su gesto preocupado, la sonrisa ladina, o el gesto serio de regaño, su mente estaba llena de él, de recuerdos de años atrás.

—¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Te enamoraste de mí? —le preguntó Tony, Peter recordaba esa frase, fue la primera vez que se animó a besarle, fue tras una batalla, ya le superaba en altura, le superaba en fuerza, y fue fácil atraerle a sus brazos.

—Sí—le contestó cómo lo hizo en aquel entonces. Su sinceridad torpe siempre le ganaba, si empezaban de nuevo, solo sería una nueva oportunidad para amar a su Señor Stark de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.
> 
> "Este fic fue concebido gracias a la Starker Week Latina organizada por Starker Paradise y Starker Blossom"


End file.
